Alice and the Hatter
by WallflowerNerdGirl
Summary: When Alice suddenly finds herself in a new and unusual place, she accidentally stumbles upon Ches who leads her to a boy named the Hatter. From there, she becomes the framed victim of a crime punishable by execution. When Alice and the Hatter try to find out who did it, things get even crazier.
1. Alice in Wonderland

Alice and the Hatter

WallflowerNerdGirl

ALICE

I'm not really sure how I got here. But it's beautiful.

I was walking down a sunny path with brightly colored foliage all around me. About twenty yards down the path I was stopped by a big tangle of pricker bushes. It was dark and ugly and very out of place in the part where I was. I really wanted to explore the new world that I happened to fall into, so I picked my way through brambles.

Eventually I made it through to the other side, although half of my dress didn't. The whole bottom of it plus my tights was in shreds. I pursed my lips but carried on. I must've gotten lost somewhere, because the colors faded away into darkness. I stopped at a crooked tree. I couldn't really see in the darkness and there was some light filtering through the black leaves here.

I sat down in a little patch of grass opposite of the tree to examine my ruined clothing. I was so involed in wondering how in the world I was going to mend my dress, that I didn't notice the boy appear in the tree.

"Lost I see." He had a big, brilliant, white smile spread across his face.

I almost had a heart attack.

"It's dangerous you know," He paused to jump from the tree. He landed inches away from me. _On his feet. _"For a girl as pretty as you to be wandering around here alone." I tried to squirm away but my back met the rough side of a log. He bent down so he was eye level with me. I couldn't see his eyes, his shaggy black-purple hair was in the way.

"There are some bad guys in these woods. Some of them might even want to take you home." He had a little smirk on his face.

"Do you want to come home with me?" He purred. I must've nodded becuase he tugged at my hand and gently pulled me up off the ground. I was guessing this boy was around the same age as me, which is eighteen. He was tall, at least half a foot taller than me and he was skinny. He was pretty pale which I associated with being in the darkness all the time. He was wearing a horizontal black, gray and purple striped t-shirt and black jeans held up with a white belt and he had on white sneakers. This boy had a slightly unsettling presence but he was definitley attractive.

During a particularly dark part along the way, the boy pushed his hair out of his face. He had startlingly hypnotic golden eyes. I couldn't help but stare.

We finally made it out of the dark into a little clearing. There was a little mix-matched house. All the pieces of it were different colors and looked like they were put together by a five year old.

We walked up to the door still hand in hand, then I realized I didn't know this guy' name.

"Hey, wait." I said. "I don't even know your name."

"You can call me Ches. And you are?"

"Alice. My name is Alice." Ches proceeded to ring the doorbell. The triangular yellow door swung open, but no one was on the other side to greet us.

"Ladies first." I stepped inside followed by Ches. "Hey, Hatter!" He called. I heard a russle from in a room I guessed was the kitchen and out came another boy around our age, maybe a year older.

"Why, hello there. Ches, who is this extraodinary person?" Asked the boy called Hatter. I guess Ches began to describe me and our little walk through the forest, but I could only focus on the Hatter. He was absolutley stunning. He was a lanky boy, but it suited him well. He had shoulder length dark chestnut hair a few shades darker than his eyes. He wore a black top hat with a little price tag sticking out of the band and wore a white button down shirt under a black, long tailed tuxedo jacket and neatly pleated pants to match.

"Nice to meet you Alice." The Hatter bowed. I attempted to curtsey but my dress wouldn't very well allow it. " Hm," He pulled a tape-measure out of his sleeve and began measuring me. "Follow me, please." He lead me to a room in the back of the house. The room was absolutely breath-taking.


	2. Meeting Dori and Thackery

Alice and the Hatter

WallfowerNerdGirl

The room was like the inside of a tea pot. The walls all around us were were curved and a round indentation where the spout would've been, there was a single cirular window. In the room there were many mannequins, almost all of them were fully clothed with spectacular designer-like items. The Hatter must've noticed me staring at everything becuase he cleared his throat. I snapped back into reality and followed him to a spot in the room farthest from the the foor.

"Step onto the platform for me, please." He said. I nodded and stepped onto the platform. The Hatter then began to measure me, humming a peculiar tune to himself.

Finally he was finished and lead me over to a mannequin wearing a brilliant crimson red sleeveless dress with a black and silver corset that tied in the back. He took the outfit and handed it to me along with a matcing pair of black ballet flats. I changed behind a changing wall, discarding my old wrecked dress in a trashcan.

I peeked around the corner of the wall to see the Hatter sitting on a stool, drinking tea, and reading an upside-down book. _That's a little weird_, I thought. Nevertheless, I walked timidly out into the open. I kept my eyes on my shoes. For some reason, the Hatter's opinion mattered a lot to me.

"Wow, you look stunning." He marveled. I grinned stupidly at the ground.

"Thank you." I said shyly.

"I was talking to the dress."He said it with a straight face and I thought it was a joke. No one's crazy enough to talk to inanimate objects.

The Hatter started to leave the room. He seemed to forget I was new here and didn't know my way and made no effort to make sure I was following him. I was amazed at the complete lack of manners this boy was showing. I hurried after him making sure I wouldn't be left alone.

Eventually we made it back to the front door where Ches was talking to a little girl who was sitting on the floor next to him eating jam right out of the jar. I came up to them and Ches stopped chatting. His jaw basically dropped to the ground.

"Wooooooow," Ches whistled, "The Hatter really outdid himself this time! You look... woooww." I ignored Ches completly and changed the subject.

"Ches, would you care to introduce me to this cute little girl?"

"Oh, yeah. This is Dori. She doesn't talk much."

"Hello Dori!" I said enthusiastically. She didn't say hello back, but she looked up at me with brown eyes and gave me a cute little smile. Her two front teeth were missing and she had a little blob of jelly on her chin. I couldn't help but love her. Little children are always so loveable.

She set the jar of jam on the ground, stood up and waved at me with sticky fingers. I waved back and she skipped away, here long, dull, brown pigtails flying behind her. I turn back to face Ches when suddenly a china tea cup shatters agains the wall to the right of my head. I freeze where I am wide-eyed and trembling. I tan boy comes running out of the room that I earlier presumed to be the kitchen, he is being chased by the Hatter. They are throwing dishes at each other and yelling at each other in a language I'm unfamiliar with. Suddenly the mood changes and two colapse on the floor in a wild fit of laughter. I'm amazed at their behavior.

Ches explains to me that the tan boy with the messy light brown hair is Thackery Earwickett. Him and the Hatter have known each other since they could barely walk. Well that explains the identical mood swings, I guess.

I pull Ches out the door and out of hearing range of the Hatter and Thackery.

"Can you please explain to me what the deal is with those two? They have absolutley no manners and they're both insane!" My mother and father brought me up to be poised and polite and never in my short life had I seen anyone act like _that_ before.

"I could but it would take too long."

"I've got time."

"Ok, sit down," He pulled up a garden bench for us to sit on, "This is going to take a while."


	3. Angering the Hatter

Alice and the Hatter

WallflowerNerdGirl

After about two and a half hours, Ches finally finished the story about Thackery and the Hatter. I learned that Thackery has always been this way and there really is no explaination for his behavior. However the Hatter's story was completley different. Apparentley he had some sort of confrontation with a lady named the Queen of Hearts. Ches didn't know all of the details, so he filled me in on what he was doing while the Hatter was in his situation - which took more time than neccesary. Anyways, I found out that the Hatter was a normal boy before the incedent, but when he returned from the Queen's kindom six months later, he was just broken.

I stood up from my spot on the bench and brushed imaginary dust off of my dress.

"Well, Ches, that was a very interesting story," In truth, it was, "But I'd better be going now." I started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" He sounded a little sad that I was going, which was nice.

"I'm going to go wake up."

"What?"

"Surely, none of this can be real. I'm going to try and wake myself up by walking back to where I came from."

Ches was at a loss for words. I gave him a little wave to say good-bye and turned to face the woods. Then I felt a tugging on the back of my dress. I turned around, it was the Hatter.

"Hey! What the hack do you think your'e doing?!"

"Taking my dress back." He said simply.

"But it's mine! You gave it to me!"

"No, I loaned it to you, and your time is up." He pulled out a rusty pocket watch that had springs coming out through the sides and the glass was cracked.

"See," He tapped the glass and it cracked more. He started undoing the corset.

"Stop! What will I wear?"

"Leaves, or dirt or wood or grass or-"

"Are you crazy!?" I regretted saying it right away.

The Hatter's hand dropped from my back and hung limply by his side. Ches and Thackery, who came out to see the comotion, backed away. Suddenly the sky turned from a bright blue with puffy clouds, to a dark grey with charcoal clouds. A heavy wind picked up. I was terrified. I closed my eyes as dirt sprung up from the ground around me. When the mini cyclone ceased, I opened my eyes to an angry Hatter. His chestnut hair hung in his eyes, and it was shades darker than before, almost black. He seemed to grow and was towering over me. I tried to get away from him but the grass extended and wrapped itself around my ankles and I fell over backward.

"Crazy?" He asked, "CRAZY?"

I shielded my eyes, if he was going to hurt me I didn't want to see it happen.


	4. When things get out of hand

Alice and the Hatter

WallflowerNerdGirl

THE HATTER

I don't know what came over me. All I wanted to do was get my dress back, but the girl, Alice, insulted me. My emotions raged and black edges clouded my vision. Before I knew what was happening, the weather changed, which it usually does when I get this worked up. I started to grow taller and taller, I had to look down just to see the people near me. I saw that my hair had turned an inky black color.

"Crazy?" I heard myself ask.

"CRAZY?" I roared.

I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't seen her laying on the ground with her eyes covered. I inhaled deeply and exhaled with a long breath. I pulled out my pockey watch and stoked the face of it, only wincing when a shard of glass lodged itself in my thumb. I took another few breaths and willed myself to calm down and return to normal.

After a few minutes I felt the dull pain of my size chaning. I was shrinking. The sky began to change back to its blue hue and the charcoal clouds were replaced by white cotton ones. The wind stopped abruptly and and my hair started to change back to normal. I watched as the tips turned from black back to chestnut and the color spread all the way back to the roots. I hesitantly moved to Alice and gently untangled her raw ankles. I stepped back and bit my bottom lip as I turned away. This was basically my first impression on her other than letting her borrow my dress. I knew she'd hate me, just like most other people. I couldn't help seeing another repulsed stare.

"I apologize," I said politley, "You are welcome to stay for tea if you'd like." _I'd like to make this up to you,_ I thought in my head.

"Uhm," She said. She would surley decline.

"Sure, why not?"

I was stunned, I tried hiding the stupid smile I had. I can't beleive she said yes, after the terror that I jsut put her through. Without turning towards her, I walked, fast paced, back to my home to prepare the tea.


	5. How is a raven like a writing desk?

Alice and the Hatter

WallflowerNerdGirl

ALICE

I was actually very terrified to join this wack job for tea. The only reason I said yes was one, becuase I was scared half to death and I didn't want to find out what he'd do if I declined, and two, because Ches gave me a look that said _Whatever you do, do not say no! _And Thackery was being absolutley still. His eyes were huge and freaked out. I tried not to worry.

Thackery put his hand on my back and guided me to a secluded little garden with an eight person dining area. The table, chairs, and silverwear were as jumbled as the house was. Thackery seated me in a chair two away from the spot at the head of the table. I assumed that was the Hatter's place. Thackery sat next to me to create distance between me and the Hatter. He handed me a teacup. It was cracked all over and was pieced back together with lots of tape.

"This is the Hatter's favorite teacup. You should drink from it."

"Oh, uh, thank you."

"I apologize for what you just witnessed. You should really be more careful of what you say near him. He's... sensitive."

_I should be careful? Are you kidding me? _I thought.

Soon the Hatter came out with the biggest tea pot I had ever seen. He poured some in my cup. I thanked him. He took his seat at the head of the table. There was a long and uncomfortable silence.

"Let's play a riddles game." Said the Hatter.

"Ok, you begin, but I must warn you I'm quite good at riddles." I teased, trying to make him feel better for his earlier behavior.

"Add two letters to this three letter word and you'll actually have fewer. What am I?"

I barely had to think. "Fewer." I answered, "Do another."

"What is broken as soon as it is spoken?"

"Easy, the answer is 'silence'."

We went on like this for a long while until I came to a riddle I could not answer under any circumstances, even if my life depended on it.

"How is a raven like a writing desk?"

I stumbled over my words, not making any logical sense. Finally I shrugged and surrendered with a sip of my now cold tea.

_This boy truly is _mad _after all. _I thought.


	6. Off to play croquet

Alice and the Hatter

WallflowerNerdGirl

I finished my cold tea and made an effort at conversation. This was an idiotic topic to talk about but this is all I know of the Hatter.

"So, I've heard of a woman named the Queen of Hearts. Can either of you boys please explain to me who she is?" I shrugged my shoulders, trying to look nonchalant. I don't think it worked.

No one said anything for a moment. But then the Hatter spoke. His voice sounded clouded as if he wasn't quiet with us. I was afraid I had offended him again.

"The Queen," He said confidently, "Is a very cruel and conceited woman. I cannot simply describe her. You must see her, or witness her for yourself. If you wish, I will take you to her castle. I've been meaning to visit her gardens and play a few games of croquet and it would be splendid to play against some new, Alice."

I sighed in relief that he wasn't offended, at least not that I could tell. Thackery nervously gathered some croquet mallets and a ball.

We were off to see play croquet in the Queen's garden.

_This is so weird_, I thought, _but at least while I'm here I could manage to have a little bit of fun._


	7. Hiding from the Queen

Alice and the Hatter

WallflowerNerdGirl

THE HATTER

When we finally got to the garden, Alice looked exhausted. I let her sit down for a while and marvel at the rose bushes. The bushes were pruned into the shapes of hearts, spades, clubs, and diamonds. The roses were black and red. I also let her rest because I needed to find the opening to the secret place where used to play croquet before the Queen caught me. I found the spot and walked over to Alice.

"Are you ready?" I asked. No reply, she was too transfixed in the garden. Without thinking I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet. That was one thing that happened to me when the Queen messed up my head; I wasn't the best at social skills.

Once upon a time I was a real gentleman and knew how to treat a girl, but now the concept is lost to me.

I made a gesture for Alice and Thackery to follow me to the place. Once we were inside, I glanced at Alice. I smiled; the look on her face was such a nice sight. She was in awe; her lips slightly open revealing her brilliant white teeth. I admired the way the lighting was shining on her perfectly golden hair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the sweet scent of roses.

"It's really beautiful here." She said. I don't think she was talking to anyone in particular. I let her relax for a few minutes more while I set up the hoops and got the mallets from Thackery. He never played croquet, just sat there on the sidelines and watched. He was always calm here. It must be the delightful smells.

I handed Alice a mallet and she took it. I went first because she didn't know how to play. I told her the rules and showed her how to play correctly. After a while we had a pretty good game going. For the first time I felt normal again.

All was going well until Alice put up a hand and shushed me.

"Do you hear that?" She whispered, barely audible. I shook my head no. I didn't want to risk opening my mouth and saying something. I also lost the ability to control my volume. We stood there like stone and the silence was killing me. I wanted to make some noise just to kill the silence, but I didn't want to do anything to repel Alice. Soon I heard the footsteps. I tensed. I knew the sound of those shoes on cobblestone. It made my blood run cold with fear, then hot again with anger. I stood still as to keep Alice out of danger.

The footsteps neared and soon I heard the voices. It was the Queen. Suddenly I couldn't help myself, I started to tremble. I moved myself away from the bushes so I wouldn't rustle them. I was so scared and angry at the same time, it was very difficult to control my emotions, but I did it for Alice.

As soon as the Queen and whoever was with her left, Alice and I began collecting the hoops and putting the equipment away.

_It was going so well, and now it's ruined_, was all I could think on the silent walk home.


	8. The Library room

Alice and the Hatter

WallflowerNerdGirl

ALICE

During the walk home everyone was silent. Even Thackery was hopping in a cheerful way anymore. I felt horrible about the whole thing. I was really having a good time with the Hatter. He looked a little shaken up, so I decided to keep my distance and not push him for details.

Back at the home Ches was stretched out on the bench he pulled up earlier and was fast asleep. The light from the sinking sun was on his hair and from my angle it looked like a halo. I laughed to myself. I couldn't imagine Ches ever having a halo.

It started to get cold as the sun went down and I had goose bumps on my arms and legs.

"Hey, uhm, can I sleep here tonight?" I asked the Hatter, my cheeks were burning red. I've never slept in a house with boys not related to me, it was scary.

"I thought you wanted to go home." He sounded miserable. I felt bad about this afternoon's event all over again.

"I _did_, but I changed my mind. I didn't do enough exploring yet." I wondered if he could see through my lie. The truth is, I started to love this place, and it's so unique and definitely more exciting than where I usually live.

"Well then, follow me."

I followed him into the crazy home. We almost when to the back room, but we took a turn to the left.

"We have a lot of vacant rooms for when guests stay, I'll show you all of them an you can take your pick."We toured all around the house, it definitely was bigger than I thought.

I saw so many rooms, but once we got to this one I didn't want to see any more. It was a large room with three normal walls and then a curved one facing the outside. There was a gigantic window that covered almost the whole curved wall. The bed was hidden in a little cavern, sunken in the ground a bit. The rest of th room was a huge library. I was in heaven.

The Hatter left me alone for a few minutes and came back with a medium length nightgown.

"Here, you can keep this." He gave an apologetic smile, probably for the earlier episode, and left the room.

_I don't think I'll ever leave_, was my final thought before I drifted into sleep.


	9. Breakfast time!

Alice and the Hatter

WallflowerNerdGirl

When I woke up, I was a little disoriented. I looked around the room. The golden sunlight filtered through the curtains, which come to think of it, I can't remember that I had closed them. I got out of bed and stretched. I browsed through the books for a few minutes until I smelled food cooking and my stomach growled.

I padded out of the room and tried to find my way to the kitchen. It wasn't an easy task. I must've gotten lost about three times before finally hearing the clattering of dishes being dropped.

I poked my head in the doorway and decided I was safe from flying teacups. Everyone was in the kitchen fixing their own breakfast. I went to get started on mine.

"Good morning everyone." I called as I poked around in the fridge. Only Dori replied in between mouthfuls of jam.

"Hello Alice."

I was glad when everyone emptied the kitchen and I was left to make my food in peace. Or so I thought.

"I see you're up." Said the Hatter.

I gasped and dropped the orange juice carton on the floor. It spilled everywhere. The Hatter made no effort to help clean up, or apologize for that matter. He just sat there on a stool in the corner. No wonder I didn't see him earlier. I felt self-conscious as I rushed to clean up. _I must look stupid_, I thought, _running around in my nightgown and_-.

"Oh my god! I forgot to change!" I felt the heat creep up my cheeks and I could tell the tips of my ears were turning red. The Hatter was obviously trying very hard not to laugh. I started to smile and we both burst out laughing. The Hatter actually fell off his stool at one point which made us laugh even harder.

When I finally caught my breath I walked over to the Hatter and extended my hand to help pull him off the ground. His suit had flour and butter all over the back and his hat had fallen off and rolled into the orange juice.

"We should probably go clean up," I giggled.

"Yeah we should."

We both went to pick up the hat. For a moment I had butterflies and I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead we ended up bumping heads.

_Way to ruin the moment_, I thought.


	10. Happy one moment

Alice and the Hatter

WallflowerNerdGirl

THE HATTER

I had dropped Alice off at her room so she could get changed and found my way back to my own room. I picked out a long-tailed blue suit this time with a matching hat. I laughed out loud, remembering why we started laughing in the first place. I like the feeling that I get when I'm with her. I feel _normal_ again. It's a lovely feeling.

I went back to Alice's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard her say.

She was still wearing her nightgown even though it was covered in flour and orange juice and other various breakfast things. She was combing through the rows of books. She looked like she was only half there.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know, just looking, I guess." She went to reach a book on the top shelf. Although she stood in her tiptoes, she couldn't reach it. I walked up behind her and got the book for her.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." She whispered and I blushed. _She's so cute_, I thought.

We stood in silence for a moment. She inched a little bit closer to me. I smiled. She stood on her tiptoes and draped her arms over my shoulders. My heart was thudding in my chest. I hoped she couldn't hear it. I put my hand on the small of her back, cautiously. I didn't want to do anything wrong, she was so small. I leaned my head down a little and she stopped me, but only to remove my hat. She stretched up a little further and our lips touched, barely. She was pulled back and smiled; her eyes were a perfect crystal blue in the sunlight.

"I like your hair." She said. She played with it for a second.

"Thanks." I laughed. I was going to try and kiss her again when someone burst into the room. It was Ches.

"Uh, whoa, sorry." He said. I let go of Alice but she took my hand.

"Hey Ches, what's up?" Asked Alice. She seemed kind of flustered and talked in a rushed voice.

"Uh I just thought you would want to know," He gestured to me, "One of the Queen's officers stopped by. They didn't come up to the house – I don't know why – but they did post something on a tree nearby."

"Thank you." I answered subconsciously. Ches turned to leave.

"Wait, what rank was the officer?"

"What?"

"What rank? You know like Ace, Jack, King, Queen, etc."

"Oh, Ace I think."

"Thank you, you can go." I cursed inwardly. Ace officers are never good news. The last time I saw an Ace officer was when the Queen caught me in her rose garden. I shuddered.

"What do you think they want?" Asked Alice. I didn't answer her. I felt light-headed. I stood there for a while, until I thought I could walk. I dropped Alice's hand and left the room. I ran until I was outside and I spotted the flyer stapled to a tree at the start of the forest. I walked towards it slowly.

When I finally reached the tree I inhaled so sharply it hurt. The flyer said:

**RIBBON FOUND IN THE QUEEN'S GARDEN**

**TRESSPASSING IS A MAJOR CRIME**

**PERPATRAITOR WILL BE EXECUTED**

**IF YOU KNOW A SUSPECT CONTACT THE RED KNIGHTS IMMEDIATLEY**

Alice's ribbon from her corset was pictured at the bottom. I felt dizzy. _I'm not going to worry her_, I decided. I ripped the flyer down and stuffed it in my pocket. I made sure I felt and looked like myself and returned back to the house.


	11. Who framed Alice?

Alice and the Hatter

WallflowerNerdGirl

When I went back to Alice's room, she was dressed in the red dress. Surely the ribbon was missing from the corset. But it was in her hair. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Like my hair?" She asked. I nodded. It really was cute. She pulled most of it up and tied it with the ribbon, a think piece in a corkscrew curl on the left side of her face reached down to her chin.

She walked over to me and kissed my cheek. A ghost of a smile appeared on my lips, but I was in a horrible mood. She moved over to the shelf by her bed and picked up my hat. I forgot that I wasn't wearing it. She handed it to me and I put it on. I guess the paper in my pocket rustled because she said,

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I swear, I heard something."

She reached into my pocket and pulled out the paper. She read it and frowned.

"This looks like my ribbon," she absently touched the one in her hair, "Is this a joke? Because it's not funny. Execution isn't funny."

I stayed silent. I was as confused as she was. I didn't know what to say.

For a long time neither of us spoke. I sat down in a chair by the window and played with my coat tails.

"I think…" She began.

"What?"

"I think someone is trying to frame me."

"But who? You barely know anyone!"

"I know, I know. That's the weird thing," She paused to think, "When I was walking in the woods, before I even met Ches, I did have a feeling I was being watched."

I just nodded. The forest is a dangerous place. I wouldn't be surprised if someone was watching her, but why?


	12. And then it came to me

Alice and the Hatter

WallflowerNerdGirl

******Sorry for not writing for a while, I was thinking lol, plus I had testing at my school and loads of homework! Anyways, it's here now so I hope you will enjoy!**

Hours later, I was still pondering over who would do this to Alice. She literally just got here, and she doesn't know anyone beyond the people who have shown up around here. I took my hat off and ran my fingers through my hair a few times. I sighed and place the hat on the chair opposite of me. I couldn't think of anyone and my temper was getting short. It didn't help that I haven't been anywhere besides the forest since the Queen incident. I only knew of a few people other than Ches, Dori, and Thackery. But none of those people had any logical connection to Alice.

I went through the list again in my head.

Tweedledee and Tweedledum? No I haven't seen, or heard, them around in ages.

The Red Knights? No, I would've noticed if they had been hanging around here.

The King of Hearts is unreasonable; he never leaves the castle, even for fresh air.

Maybe it was the bird that freaks out whenever anyone gets near her eggs… Doubt it. One, where would she find a ribbon? That would mean leaving the nest for an unnecessary amount of time, and two, I hadn't heard her usual screeching that she does if someone gets too close.

The Caterpillar is out of the question. He can turn anyone away in an instant with his annoying babbling and irritating smoke from that awful pipe.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't think of anyone else. But there was an aggravating feeling that I had forgotten something.

I began pacing the room, quietly, so I wouldn't wake Alice. I hadn't realized she went to sleep until I notice a little while ago that the chair she occupied was empty.

I walked one more lap around, just in case something might come to me, but when it didn't, I went to retrieve my hat.

As I leaned down to pick it up, out of the corner of my eye, I saw glowing red eyes a few yards away, hiding in the bushes.

I hurried to the front door, leaving my hat, and made sure the light was out. It was. Then I opened the door, very, very slowly. I listened for a second. I could just hear the faint ticking of a large pocket watch. And then it struck me.

The White Rabbit!


	13. Sit and wait

Alice and the Hatter

WallflowerNerdGirl

ALICE

I woke up when I felt him leave the room. I was in that sort of dream-state so I didn't think much of it at the time. I didn't know he wasn't there until I talked to Ches after breakfast.

"Morning, Ches."

"Hey, Alice."

"Do you know where the Hatter is?"

Oh, didn't you hear him last night? He made quite a noise."

"Oh, really?" I was getting confused. "I didn't hear, what happened?"

"I was outside coming back from a walk in the forest, but I saw him right before he left. H epoked his head out of the door, slowly. He must've been looking for something. Then, I think he found it, cause he started to walk towards whatever it was, and then, he just took off running." Ches shook his head, "You know, he was begining to act normal once you showed up, and now he's going crazy again!"

I must've looked upset, because Ches felt the need to comfort me.

"You know, he does do this sometimes. You don't need to worry, he'll be back soon. You just have to wait a little bit. He'll be back in about four hours, five hours tops, ok?"

"Ok."

I trudged back to my room. I wanted to look for him so bad. I could feel that something wasn't right. My fustration was growing. I really wished I knew the area. That was the only thing stopping me from going out and looking for him.

In the end I flopped down on my bed and decided to take Ches's advice and wait and see if he came home.


	14. An idiot's decision

Alice and the Hatter

WallflowerNerdGirl

THE HATTER

I was an absolute idiot for following that darned rabbit. But I couldn't have stopped myself. That was another thing the Queen robbed me of, my self control. I get so impulsive, I can't stop myself even if I want to. So I couldn't stop myself from following that rabbit and here I am back in my old cell.

When I saw the eyes outside the window, I had found a suspect, so I couldn't have just let him get away. And of course, the White Rabbit is famous for leading people places. Come to think of it, I think he lead Alice here. Anyway, I followed him. I chased him all the way into a clearing, deep in the woods. He lead me into an ambush.

The Red Knights captured me. I did put up quite a fight, but that was stupid of me because once my energy was gone, they hauled me back to the castle and threw me back in the same exact cell in the dungeon that the Queen kept me in only a year ago.

I hit my head on the stone wall when they threw me in here, like a ragdoll. The smell of mold was nauseating. Suddenly the pain wasn't as sharp and the smell wasn't as noticeable. For once I was glad to slip away into unconsciousness.

The feeling didn't last long.

I could hear her voice, high pitched and shrill, screeching orders to her soldiers as she watched them torture me.

I could just barely think one thing before my memories took over.

_Please, not this._


	15. My new life as a mad-man

Alice and the Hatter

WallflowerNerdGirl

THE FIRST DAY

_I remembered that the Red Knights had come to my home. Not the one that I live in now, but my old ordinary home. They said I had committed some terrible crime, although I had no idea what they were talking about. I told them whatever it was, it had to have been a mistake. In fact, I was invited to a chat with a man in the Queen's council. That was why I was dressed up. They grew tired of me and I was forcefully taken. Before I was pulled away, I managed to grab my favorite top hat._

_When we made it to the castle, I was thrown in the dungeon in the darkest and coldest cell they could find for me and I was chained to the wall. I began to panic. By the time I managed to drift off to sleep, my wrist was raw and bleeding._

THE THIRD WEEK

_I sat hunched in the corner. I knew I was going mad, and that terrified me. I had no knowledge of how long I had been in the dungeon. It felt like ages. Every time the Knights came down, I was whipped and tortured, screamed at to confess. I never did because I never knew what it was that I did wrong. I went to run my fingers through my matted hair and they came away bloody. I laughed although nothing was funny. I realized that my shoes, socks, shirt, and top hat were all missing. I smiled even though I wasn't at all thrilled. I heard another person in the dungeon scream out in pain. I screamed with them. I couldn't control my actions any longer. I was so scared of myself. I eventually fell into a sleep full of nightmares and horrors. I kept seeing warped images of my old reality. I knew it was all gone now._

THE LAST DAY

_The Knights came and tortured me as usual. Although this time I was thrown out of the castle. Dumped into the woods. That was when I met Ches. Also when I began my life as a mad-man._


	16. And she's off

Alice and the Hatter

WallflowerNerdGirl

ALICE

I waited unitl I knew that Ches and Thackery were asleep before sneaking away. Earlier in the night, I slipped into the Hatter's workshop to find some better clothes for the occasion. I took all black clothes to avoid being seen sneaking into the Queen's castle. I took a vest, a long sleeved shirt, some jeans and snearkers. I also found a black newsboy cap to tuck my hair into. I hoped that it would be good enough to not get caught by the Knights. On my way out I found a croquet mallet and decided to use it as a weapon, if needed.

I wasn't two feet out the door when I heard a small voice behind me.

"Alice," Said Dori, "Where are you going?" I knelt down so I was on eye level with her.

"I'm going to save the Hatter."


	17. Too good to be true

Alice and the Hatter

WallflowerNerdGirl

For a while I was lost in the terrifying darkness. But eventually I made it to the castle. Lucky for me it was still dark and I blended in with my surroundings. I walked the perimeter until I came to a low window with bars on it. I crouched down and looked into it. I saw a cellar with cells in it. I could see the Hatter in the faint light the oil lamp was giving off. He looked pale. I saw and identical window in his cell above his head.

I walked around to the other side of the castle and tapped on the window. The Hatter jumped a little and looked at me through the foggy glass. He seemed to stare right through me like I wasn't even there. I looked closer at him. His pupils were so dialated that the blackness completely swallowed up the color. I needed to get him out of there and fast. But how was I supposed to break the glass and get him through the bars?

I stood up and looked around for something to help me. Nothing. I paced around, my hand trailing behind me, scapring the castle wall. My fingers got caught and I felt some of the stones come loose. I grabbed a particularly larger one and walked back over to the window. I gazed in and searched for any Knights on guard. I didn't see any.

With all my strength, I smashed the rock through the window. It didn't make as big a noise as I thought it would.

I pulled my hang back through the hole I made and broke away the remaining glass in the window frame. I tugged at the bars to see if they were possibly loose anywhere. I yanked a little too hard and the bars came straight out of the window. I raised my eyebrows in suprise as I layed on my back clutching the bars.

I threw them aside and climbed into the window, trying unsuccessfully not to get cut by the broken glass.

I gave the Hatter a quick kiss on the forehead and took a look at his chains. The lock was simple enough that I could use a hair pin to undo them, and that's what I did.

The Hatter still seemed to be only half there, but somehow I managed to get him though the window and on his feet outside. I sat him down on a stump not too far away and went to try and cover my tracks the best I could. I put the loosed rocks back and replace the bars. I threw the brocken glass into a bush hoping that the missing glass wouldn't be too noticable.

I went back to the Hatter, still sitting on the stump. He was slowly coming back to me. He stood up and I gave him a hug. He guess he wasn't expecting that because he stepped back before wrapping his arms around me. I felt him kiss the top of my head and he hugged me tighter before letting go after a few seconds.

We began to walk hand in hand back to the house. Little did we know that our time spent together would be coming to an end.


	18. It never ends

Alice and the Hatter

Wallflowernerdgirl

THE HATTER

Alice and I were back at home, but I was still in a daze. I can't remember the walk home or how I was put to bed in clean clothes. I woke up and waited for my eyes to adjust to my dark surroundings. I was in a room filled with books. Someone was snoring softly in a chair by the bed. I sat up and rubbed my throbbing head. Then everything came back to me and I got a shiver. I went to lay back down but I felt the air shift and I knew that me and Alice weren't the only ones in the room.

"Ches?" I whispered. "This isn't a time for jokes."

I startled myself by saying that. It sounded very normal and not mad at all. Weird.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a red gloved hand reach for Alice. I called out her name, but I was too late. Her eyes flew open and I knew she was scared. The hand covered her mouth and muffled her high-pitched scream. I flung the covers of trying to reach out to her but I was pulled back too. I saw the guard holding Alice hold a cloth over her mouth and nose and she went limp. The guard then covered her head with a bag. I didn't see what happened next because a cloth was being held over my mouth and nose now too. I tried to resist as long as I could, but it was no use. My vision blurred and I felt a burlap back cover my head as I passed out.


	19. Alone in Wonderland

Alice and the Hatter

WallflowerNerdGirl

After what seemed like forever, the knights removed the bags from our heads. I didn't know where we were. Alice looked pale and scared. I didn't blame her, we were both bound and gagged. Tears we running silentley down her face.

One of the many knights went to a space in between two trees. I brown door with a shiny brass handle appeared. Another knight opened it to reveal the scene on the other side. Throught the door the sky was gray and it was raining. Many people were scurrying around trying to get cover from the heavy rain. I saw ladies in long dresses and men in suits. A horse and carrige passed by, a wheel splashing water from a puddle through the door. The guard who opened the door unbound Alice's ankels and wrists. None of the Knights said a word.

Alice's eyes widened as she realized what they were about to do to her. She shook her head violently trying unsuccessfully to get the gag to loosen. I heard her muffled scream and she started to cry harder. All I could do was watch. She reached a hand out toward me, trying to hold on.

Alice was sent back to where she belonged and I was left here. Alone in Wonderland.


End file.
